


Vibrators and Lame Excuses To Leave

by noneveragain



Series: Here's To The Frerard [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dom/Sub punishments, Dom/sub, Dominate/Submissive, Frank teasing gerard, Frerard, Frerard smut, Frottage, Gay Smut, Gerard breaks a vase, Gerard teases frank, Grinding, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Rough anal, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, Vibrators for punishment, daddy!frank, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, kitten!gee, one shots, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The sex was a bit rushed and I'm sorry, hope you enjoy though? :^)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vibrators and Lame Excuses To Leave

**Author's Note:**

> The sex was a bit rushed and I'm sorry, hope you enjoy though? :^)

Gerard woke up next to his daddy smiling lightly as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Good Morning daddy." He said groggily, his voice still raspy and sleepy. Frank fluttered his eyes slowly before smiling and stretching a bit, his shirt moving up a bit revealing a few of the many tattoos that lay beneath his clothing. "Morning gee." He breathed out after finishing stretching. 

Gerard stood up off the bed and made his way downstairs pouring himself a bowl of cereal as he heard Frank come down stairs. It was four in the afternoon but he just woke up so it seemed okay. Gerard yawned again still feeling tired from last night– him and Frank did stay up till 7:00 am have some fun with a couple toys they bought a few weeks back. 

He felt Frank wrap his arms around his waist and smiled softly to himself turning around to face his boyfriend. "Well hello to you too." He giggled slightly kissing Frank softly. Frank pushed Gerard back, pressing his erection on Gerard's thigh rubbing it up and down slowly, groaning at the friction he was giving himself.

"Kitten, Daddy has a bit of a problem." Frank stated, rubbing his erection on Gerard even more causing his little to moan softly at the euphoric feeling. Gerard pushed Frank back a bit onto a chair jumping into his lap and gyrating his hips roughly causing Frank to whimper softly.

Gerard began to bite and suck at his daddies neck, grinding softly as he trailed his hands down Frank's chest flicking his thumbs over his nipples causing Frank to grown and his hips to stutter upward involuntarily. "God Gerard, you make daddy feel so good." Frank moaned softly. Gerard scooted a bit higher on the chair, not looking causing him to slip and fall on the floor, hitting the small table that held the $300 vase Frank had inherited from his late Aunt. 

"Fuck! Gerard are you okay baby?" Frank asked jumping on the floor to help his boyfriend up to his feet. Once Gerard assured him he was fine he turned his attention to the shattered pieces of the vase on the floor. He looked at his boyfriend who was looking down suddenly taking interest into his feet with a sad look on his face. 

"Baby, you know how much the vase meant to me." Frank said softly walking over to Gerard and lifting up his chin so he could look him in the eyes. "I know daddy, I didn't mean too I was just trying to please you.." Gerard said trailing off towards the end, looking down at the floor once again. Frank knew his kitten's intentions were good, but he did break something. "Kitten, I know you didn't mean it but you did break it. You have to have a punishment." 

Gerard's eyes flicked up with a pang of sadness in them. He hated punishments. "Is it-" he gulped remembering what his last punishment was and how it went. "S-spanking?" He choked out. Gerard never liked spanking, it always was a huge turn off for him, so Frank knew it was a perfect punishment. But not today, frank of course had another thing in mind. 

"No kitten. I have something else. Why don't you clean up down here and meet me in the bedroom when you're done." Frank said walking up the stairs to their bedroom. As Gerard began to dump his untouched cereal down the drain, he couldn't help but let his mind wander on what punishment Frank had in store for him. 

Meanwhile, Frank was in the bedroom placing a bottle of lube next to him and a small box that contained Gerard's punishment. Frank had this punishment only for when Gerard really did something bad, now seemed like a fitting time. He heard the soft gentle footsteps of Gerard coming up to the room. 

Gerard walking in, shoulders slumped and head dropped a bit, dreading what was about to happen. Frank patted the spot next to him and Gerard sat down gently, smoothing his hair out with one hand and took a deep breath. 

"Kitten, you know how we have to go have dinner with my parents in an hour?" Frank asked. Of course Gerard knew about it, he's been dreading it ever since Frank told him and now his punishment had something tied into it. 

"You have to have this-" Frank cut himself off opening the small box and picking up the toy, showing Gerard. "In your bum the whole time we're with them." Frank finished. Gerard extended a hand to see the toy but Frank shook his head. "No looking. But what I need to see is you taking off your boxers so I can start your punishment." Frank said with a semi-serious face. 

Gerard stood up and immediately pulled off his boxers throwing them off to the side as he climbed back on the bed on all fours. "Such a good kitten." Frank cooed grabbing the lube from the bed and spreading a liberal amount over his fingers. He stood behind his kitten gently rubbing his thigh before shoving a finger in, stretching Gerard slightly. He knew Gerard could take more, so he added another after a few thrusts. The vibrator wasn't thick per say, just long. 

Frank pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheet before squeezing some more lube on his palm, slicking up the toy before returning to his boyfriend. "You ready kitten?" He asked pressing the blunt end of the toy to Gerard's pink hole.  
"Yes daddy." Gerard responded softly. Frank gently nudged the toy in causing Gerard to gasp as the toy brushed against his prostate. Once the toy was finally all the way in Frank angled it slightly and now it was pressing against it. Gerard moaned slightly, but the pleasure soon faded. 

"Cmon gee, we gotta get dressed now." Frank said throwing Gerard his boxers.

~~~~

Gerard didn't know how hard it was trying to put on pants, or move in general, with a toy shoved in your ass. It seemed as if every time he were to move it would press against it harder and make him moan. Gerard decided to dress up a bit. He had some nice dress pants with a flannel shirt and some black dress shoes. As he was combing his hair Frank walked in, and boy, did he look hot.

"Ready gee?" Frank asked grabbing his keys and something from the black box from earlier, slipping both in his pocket. "Yeah, shit, don't you look extremely hot today." Gerard grinned admiring his boyfriend. He started walking down the steps and moaned pretty much about every 3 steps or so. That toy was rubbing against his prostate close to constantly and he didn't know how much more he could take. 

Once they were finally outside and in the car Gerard had to sit in quite the awkward position. Frank was no help either. Slowly sliding his hand in Gerard's lap and tracing the outline of his dick did nothing but make Gerard ache in his pants. The car ride there was torture. Gerard couldn't jerk off or take the toy out of him, he couldn't even have some fun with it either because they're having dinner with 2 older catholic people, that despite being Catholic and literally hating gays, they're okay with having a gay son. 

Once they arrived at the restaurant, Frank's parents were already waiting outside for them. Frank stepped out of the car first, running around to the other side to open the door for Gerard and help him out. They both walked up to his parents and Frank introduced them to Gerard. 

"Mom, Dad this is Ki-Gerard. S- um sorry something was stuck in my throat." He laughed quietly as Gerard shook both their hands and smiled gently. Once they all got a table and sat down Frank's dad was the first to talk. "So Gerard, how long have you and Frank known each other?" 

Gerard though a bit, it's been so long. "5 years ago, we didn't start dating until 2 years ago but we were great friends up until he asked me out." Gerard said giggling slightly at the remembrance of his first date with Frank. Out of the corner of his eye, Gerard could see Frank pull something out of his pocket but quickly brushed it off. 

Mrs. Iero was telling some story about how Frank peed on Santa Clause when Gerard felt a slight vibration radiating through his body. The vibration increased and rubbed against his prostate even harder. 

He now knew what the toy was. 

He placed his hand in Frank's lap and decided he had nothing to lose before he began to palm Frank through his pants, feeling him grow harder. Frank kicked up the speed on the vibrator, causing Gerard to kick his knee up into the table making a loud thud. "Frank are you alright what was that?" Gerard played off. Frank gave him the evil eye before returning back to the menu. Gerard then slipped his hand into Franks pants causing franks breath to hitch slightly, as he tried to remain calm and look at the menu. 

A good 3 minutes passed of this endless taunting and Frank had had enough. He stood up. "Sorry mom and dad, Gerard and I have to go." Frank said motioning for Gerard to get up. "Aww how come honey?" His mother asked. "Uh- um our um, goldfish is drowning." Frank said quickly before grabbing Gerard's arm and pulling him out the front door.

"Think you can tease me huh? Think you can tease daddy without getting punishment again huh kitten?" Frank growled as he brought Gerard to the car and jumping in on the other side. "No daddy, I just-" Frank cut him off with a loud moan as he began to Palm his own self in the car, having enough of Gerard's antics. The vibrator still being in Gerard and still on he felt himself grow harder every minute and prayed they'd be home soon. 

Frank was animalistic on the road, driving a good 30 miles per hour over the speed limit. They arrived at their house in record time, Frank getting out of the car and slamming the door before running to the front door and locking it pulling Gerard in and throwing his keys on the floor. He pressed Gerard against the wall, rolling his hips continuously on Gerard, both moaning like crazy. 

Frank pulls Gerard into the bedroom and rips his clothes off. "Get on the bed. All fours." He growled in his kittens ear. Gerard complied instantly, still feeling the harsh vibrations radiate through his body. Frank stripped himself and got behind Gerard, pulling the toy out. "You think you can tease daddy like that kitten?" Frank said slicking himself up and lining with Gerard's entrance, lacing his fingers through his hair and pulling him back, his back arching. Frank wasted no time in pushing in harshly, thrusting directly into Gerard's prostate. 

"Daddy, I'm gonna come!" Gerard squeaked, trying to hold back but franks movements were erratic and quick making Gerard come all over the sheets. "That's not gonna stop me." Frank said still thrusting into Gerard. 

"Fuck D-daddy, f-f-ah ah" Gerard groaned, his body shaking due to over sensitivity, Frank was close, but he didn't know how close. He reached an arm around and began to pump Gerard's limp cock. "Gerard what's the safe word." Frank panted out. "D-doves" Gerard replied in a shaky tone. He didn't want to stop, the pain was bearable. 

Finally Frank came in hot spurts inside of Gerard riding out his high before pulling out. 

They both fell on the bed trying to catch their breath. Frank got up and grabbed a tissue, cleaning up Gerard and placing soft kisses to his thigh. 

"How'd you like that punishment?" Frank asked smirking against Gerard pale skin. "I hated it, but I deserved it." Gerard replied smiling a bit as Frank picked him up for a bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was enjoyable for you! 
> 
> Kudos & Comments are really appreciated ^_^
> 
> -Kat!


End file.
